kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Muharrem Cërabregu
Republika e Maqedonisë (Prostimi sto ne vi pisuvam so kirilica, bidejki kompjuterov nesto ne mi go smenuva fontot) :Se sto ste smenile vo vrska so Republika Makedonija, jas sum vratil pak nazad. Ova ne go napraviv bidejki ne sakam da ja pisuvam kako Republika Makedonija tuku zatoa sto porano sme imale diskusii okolu ova i mi bile vrateni izmenite sto sum gi napravil kako vie sto napravivte. Ako za ova sakte da diskutirate ve molam pisuvajte kaj Wikipedia:Kuveni. I ako tamo se resi da se pisuva Republika Makedonija jas pak ke gi vratam stvarite kako sto vie napravivte. Pozdrav Puntori 20 Gusht 2008 21:49 (CEST) ::Izvini sum zaboravil edno d''' da i go stavam to est Wikipedia:Kuvendi. Fala Puntori 21 Gusht 2008 00:36 (CEST) :::Јас пишав таму, и те молам бидејќи и ти си од Македонија пробај да ме подржиш. Знаеш колку е осетливо кога викаат славо-македонци или иш републик југославе те маќедонисе или славо-маќедоне. Поздрав --MacedonianBoy 21 Gusht 2008 00:38 (CEST) numismatics You say your interested in numismatics ey, guess were colleagues then :) --Cradel 21 Gusht 2008 16:59 (CEST) ::Great! I love numismatics, I have a collection which is not very big but very cute. Since when have you collected? --MacedonianBoy 21 Gusht 2008 17:29 (CEST) :::I have started some time ago, I wouldn't consider my collection small but it's not that large either ;) --Cradel 21 Gusht 2008 17:38 (CEST) :The size is not a problem. The desire is important and we will make a big collection, I am sure. From which countries do you have money?--MacedonianBoy 21 Gusht 2008 17:43 (CEST) ::I currently have U.S., Canadian, European, Albanian, Macedonian, Serbian, Croatian, Bulgarian, Turkish, German (marka), Italian (lira), British and Danish --Cradel 21 Gusht 2008 17:49 (CEST) :Thats good. You have a significant collection. I have all of them (except the Danish) plus some Asian. I like the asian a lot. they are very interesting. Cheers--MacedonianBoy 21 Gusht 2008 17:51 (CEST) Redirections :Gledas, za smenetite iminja na statiite jas treba odma da ti napravam eden BAN za nekolku dena. Jas te preduprediv da ne gi smenis tuku da i pisuvas na nekoj albanski editor bidejki ti ne go znaes jazikot za da rabotis na artikli. Sega jas na mesto da si rabotam nesto drugo mi tregba da brisam i da smenam iminja (Ne e '''Historia e Republikes të Maqedonisë tuku e Historia e Republikës së Maqedonisë) kako sto treba a ti da mi pisuvase odma ili da cekase (stom diskutiravme i se resi da se smenat pa jas ke smenev). :Bidi strpliv oti i ako brzas nisto nema da bide vo red ako ne se resi taka so strplivost. :Strpliv ili baniran, sam mozes da izberes. Puntori 25 Gusht 2008 13:27 (CEST) ::Da jas go smeniv, no Cradel gi menuvase ostanatite no zaboravil da go smeni i toa. ne go prekrsiv dadeniot zbor i ne menuvav nisto sam tuku cekav da menuvas ti ili Cradel. Patem i go zamoliv Cradel da prevede nekolku recenici na statijata Maqedonet. Pozdrav --MacedonianBoy 25 Gusht 2008 15:52 (CEST)